Stiltzkin and the the other moogles
by freya45
Summary: i made a new chapter a huuuuuuuge change on it! review it pretty please?
1. new years

A Moogle's Life  
  
Chapter 1 A New Year Part 1  
  
"Kupo! Stiltzkin where are you goin'?" asked Mogmi, "You better not be traveling it's New Years Eve and remember what we do every New years Eve? Kupo!" Stiltzkin then replied "Hey don't worry i'm just goin' to buy a few band-aids" "What?! kupo!" said Mogmi confused, "Well remeber last year?", "Well..... no, Kupo.....", "Well lets see when you and Mogmatt was playing Mog-ball......." The screen flashes black then two moogles appeared throwing a Moogle toy around, one moogle said, "Hey lets go get a better toy to play Mog-ball with!Kupo!" the other moogle said "Alright....."."What's wrong?"."Well nothing lets just go, kupo" the 2 moogles runs around a tree trying to find a perfect toy to throw around, then Stilzkin came along and said, "Hey Mogmatt 'ello Mogmi!" (Ok I guess you know who the 2 moogles are.....) "'Ello Stiltz! Kupo!" "Stop callin' Stiltz and Kin!!!!!!" Then all of a sudden, Mogmatt tripped over a phone cord and shouted at the window at the second floor window, "Hey! Atla!!!! Start using cell phones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then the flashback is over.  
  
"Hmm... your right Stiltz! Kupo!" Mogmi just said."Ugh, STOP CALLING ME STILTZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Stiltzkin."Geeez you don't have to yell!!!!!!" Mogmi said as she left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think about this is you don't like it then i could change it 


	2. new years 2

A Moogle's life  
  
Chapter 2 STILL a new year part 2  
  
Artemicion:gee and to think New Years is fun.......  
  
Stiltzkin:hell no! now if you excuse me i'm gonna go and scrape the cheese off of my fur  
  
Artemicion:people can't tell if we have fur  
  
Stiltzkin:so?  
  
*Moguta comes in*  
  
Moguta:I SMELL KUPO NUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stiltz and Artemicion:uh-oh.......  
  
Stiltz:HEY! i hate being called Stiltz!!!!!!  
  
Ok i can call Artemicion Artemic and Moguta,Mogu  
  
Stiltz:i would love that!  
  
......  
  
*Eiko comes in but 'accidently' steps on Mogu*  
  
Mogu:OWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eiko:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's what you get for callin' me a stupid head!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*a Fang comes in*  
  
Fang:oooo i smell breakfast!  
  
Eiko:NOOOOO DON'T EAT ME I SMELL LIKE A GYSAHL PICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Fang:*steals the gysahl pickles then runs off*  
  
Stiltz:irony eh?  
  
Eiko:oh shut up  
  
....  
  
Eiko:and stop doing that!*slaps freya45*  
  
geeez that hurts  
  
Mogu:*does the splits*YAY!  
  
Eiko:.........  
  
..........  
  
Stiltz:............  
  
Fang:............  
  
..........  
  
Mogu:ow i'm getting a wedgie!  
  
........  
  
[switches to Mogsam,Momatose,Mogrika,Kuppo,and Kupo]  
  
Mogsam:WATCH!!!!!!  
  
Momatose:.......*scratches head*  
  
Mogrika:*makes her bonbon thingy pretty*ooooo pritty!  
  
Kuppo:*hides in a wall*  
  
Kupo:eats kupo nuts  
  
.......  
  
Mogrika:......  
  
Kuppo:.......  
  
Kupo:.........  
  
Mogsam:...........  
  
Momatose:........  
  
.........  
  
[switches to Mogmi and Mogmatt playing Moogle ball]  
  
Mogmatt:i wonder if Atla has bought a new cellphone yet.......  
  
Mogmi:me too.....  
  
*the ball pops unexceptently*  
  
Mogmatt:uh-oh looks like we need a new ball*runs off to get a moogle toy*  
  
Mogmi:uh-oh.... HEY!!!! NO DO-oops too late... oh well!*throws a box band-aids at Mogmatt's head*  
  
*few minutes later........."  
  
Mogmatt:what happened?  
  
[switches to Moguo behind a tree]  
  
Moguo:so far nobody used the moogle flute in ages.........  
  
Moguo:*Finds the box of band-aids*cool!  
  
*Moguo throws the band-aid*  
  
[switches back to Mogmatt]  
  
Mogmatt:eeek!!*gets hit in the head with the band-aid box*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Mogmatt:*wakes up*bastard!!!!!*unconsious*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1*gets hit in the head with a tomatoe*OUCH!*unconcious*  
  
[POOF! then switches to Mene]  
  
who did that?  
  
Four-armed man:here!  
  
oh i must be dreaming  
  
Mene:*pinches freya45*hey get outta here!  
  
*disappears*  
  
Mene:*rides on Choco*  
  
[switches to Atla in the cellphone store thing]  
  
Atla:*sits on a giant cellphone*weee! i'm Atla the cellphone moogle!  
  
clerk:*kicks Atla out of the store*  
  
Atla:no wonder i have no cellphones*sigh*but look at the bright side! at least it's not raining  
  
*Cellphone drops on Atla's head*  
  
Atla:cool!!!!!  
  
Four-armed man:???????  
  
*wakes up*hey! where did you find that?????????  
  
Atla:it dropped on me head!  
  
no fair! a moogle can get a cellphone but not me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Atla:BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~continued soon~  
  
---------------------------  
  
Freya45:next one will be Atla and her new cellphone!  
  
Four-Armed man:no way! you'll know what'll happen!  
  
Freya45:.....no, i don't  
  
Four-armed man:what? you'll find out soon  
  
Freya45:TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Four-Armed man:NO never!!!!!!!!  
  
Freya45:fine, i'll tell them...... *whisper whisper*  
  
Four-Armed man:NOOO! ok i'll tell you but not them*points at the readers*  
  
Freya:......... are you guys finished? plus, when will you be continuing The Adventures Of Freya And Friends?  
  
Freya45:i'll do it soon......  
  
Four-Armed man:no way i can do it!  
  
Freya45:....... 


End file.
